ACH Side Story: From Beyond our years
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: Whiel out on Partol some of the heroes encounter a new Batman, one from the future. But what is he's goal and how is it going to affect the team's future, not to mention it comes close to the arrival of the Suicide Squad
1. Chapter 1

"STOP!" Batman said as he Arsenal, Catwoman and Black Canary chased after a group of bank robbers. It was during winter break, so they were focusing on their hero work rather than Korosensei's past and the upcoming deadline. They knew it was going to come to an end one way or another; but to hear that was disheartenening, but they still had a sort of job to do.

"I've got a shot on one of them" Arsenal said

"Take it!" Catwoman said throwing a bolo at one of them.

"I've got the leader" Batman said as he took off.

* * *

The bank robbers' leader went down a dark alley thinking he was safe.

"I finally lost them" the leader said

"Oh you think so huh?" a voice said as the leader looked up to see a pointed eared figure

"You don't scare me bat" the leader said as 'batman jumped down as out of the shadows "You're not the bat

"Says who" the 'batman said as he threw a punch sending him to the ground. The new batman looked around before pulling out a disk with a bat symbol in the middle. Placing it on the chest of the bank robber's leader it shot out energy binding that kept him in place. "Now then, where's?" he started to ask only to have an arrow imbed itself into a wall next to him "Welp, found Arsenal" he said

"Don't move" Arsenal said

"Of course, but see the thing is, how are you going to tell?" 'batman' asked becoming invisible

"Okay that was new. Isogai has the same suit as that guy but it seemed more armoured. I better meet up with them and talk about it" Arsenal said as he started to drag the bank robber's leader

* * *

"Come again?" Catwoman asked

"I saw a guy with Isogai's black suit. You know the one with the red bat symbol" Arsenal said

"You mean this one?" Isogai asked pushing a button on his armoury

"Yeah, but it seemed more armoured looking than this one" Arsenal said

"Well, from what I could gather this version of the Beyond suit is either an early version or a prototype. I haven't fully studied it to see which it is" Isogai said

"Yeah that's the prototype" the batman from earlier said

"Who are you?" Isogai said suiting up into Batman

"I'm your successor, Batman Beyond" the new Batman said

"Batman...Beyond...sound's sci-fi" Catwoman said

"I am beyond your time. Thirty years beyond your time" Batman Beyond said

* * *

"Come again?" Arsenal asked

"Thirty years" Isogai said shocked

"How?" Catwoman asked

"Time travel obviously, or don't you get that concept. I recommend Doctor Who or Back to the Future. Maybe Stein's Gate for reference" Batman Beyond said

"Excuse me, I know what Time travel is" Kataoka said

"Good, so I don't have to explain it to you. I came back thirty years to see something" Batman Beyond said

"What?" Isogai asked

"Something...personal alright?" Batman Beyond said

"Okay" Batman said

"We really don't need this at the moment" Catwoman said "Considering what just happened

"Korogane-sensei right?" Batman Beyond asked "Or do you still call him Korosensei here"

"How did you?" Isogai asked

"Thirty years beyond remember?" Batman Beyond asked smirking

"Alright. Just stay here for now okay?" Kataoka said "We'll talk about this with some of the others"

"A select few" Isogai said delivering a hidden message: Don't bother Nagisa or Kaede since they're going through their own things about the revelations of Korosensei and Nagisa's father.

"Sure" Batman Beyond said leaning against the bunker's main computer scowling

"Dang he has Isogai's scowl down. He could be your son" Arsenal said

* * *

"His what?" Kataoka asked around on the archer.

"son" Arsenal squeaked

"Like I would raise such a...a...a pain in the ass!" Kataoka said, unfortunately Batman Beyond heard her and growled.

"We don't know how he is , for all we know he's just going through a phase" Isogai said as he teleported out

"I know, I know" Kataoka said as she teleported out. Batman Beyond sighed and looked around, he smirked once he saw a vehicle bay, seeing no one around he walked over and got on the object is said

* * *

"So a Batman from the future huh?" Suguya said as he, Okajima, Kataoka, Kurahashi, Isogai, Terasaka and Hara entered the base.

"Quick question; where is he?" Terasaka asked

"What do you mean, he should be...here" Kataoka asked

"Oh dear" Isogai said

"He seems to have bolted" Kurahashi said

"When I find him, he is in so muhc toruble" Kataoka steamed

"He took the Streetbird" Okajima said

"WHAT! He took my bike?!" Suguya said checking to see his bike missing "HE STOLE MY BIKE!"

"When I get my hands on him" Kataoak said

* * *

"WOOHOO!" Batman Beyond shouted as he screamed through the streets of Nightwing Bike: The Streetbird

"HEY!" Kataoka said over the bike's radio

"Oh hey buzzkiller" Batman Beyond said

"Get your ass back here" Kataoka said

"Meg, I think"

"I don't think so Isogai!" Kataoka said

"Wow, didn't think you would this henpecked this early" Batman Beyond said

"What was that?" Kataoka shouted

"Never mind, anyway I'm coming up to something, so I should handle that" Batman Beyond said as he stopped outside a bank. He hoped off the bike and took out one of his batarang out ready to attack whoever was on the other size of the wall. He knew how it was going to be

"You weren't suppose to blow the whole bloody bank you sniping Cyclops" an Australian voice snapped

"Shut up you bogan" another voice said as three figures walked out of the smoked

"Harley Quinn, Deadshot and Captain Boomerang" Batman Beyond smiled

"Isn't that this town's bat?" Boomerang asked

"Something's off with him though" Deadshot said

"Let's play with him anyway" Harley Quinn said

* * *

"Guys we have a situation" Hara said

"What?" Isogai asked

"A trio of the Suicide Squad has attacked a bank, and our wayward future Batman is with them" Hara said

"Oh great, that means we're going to be in some major trouble with this guy" Suguya said

"Can you detect which three?" Kataoka asked as she became Catwoman

"Not quite" Hara said

"We'll deal with them and get back that bat" Green Lantern said

"Agreed" Okajima said pulling up his hood to become Arsenal.

"MOVE!" Ctawoman shouted

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here with a new side story; this one will focus more on the DC characters since the last two have been Marvel heavy, so now we have a side story which is set between the Korosensei secret chapter and the Invasion chapter. So basically over the winter break when Kaede is recovering from Lasher being her tentacles. Now I've got a batman beyond and three of the members of the Suicide Squad including the Australian character. Now this one may not be updated like the other ones so it will be slower than usual. But hopefully more enjoyable**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	2. Chapter 2

"So what are you three jailhouse rejects doing here?" Batman Beyond asked

"Who's the bat?" Boomerang asked

"Not the one on the files at ARGUS" Deadshot said

"Duh, I'm Batman Beyond" the bat said

"Cute man, so what you're beyond stupid?" Harley Quinn asked

"No" he said shocking Harley. "I'm beyond your skill"

"SHOOT HIM!" Harley said as she pulled out a red and black assault rifle while Deadshot used his wrist guns to try and puncture the batman before them.

"I don't think so" Batman Beyond said as he flipped and dodged the gunfire, only to have a whip wrapped around his ankle and pulled him into an alley. There Batman Beyond spotted Arsenal, Catwoman and Nightwing

"Seriously?" Batman Beyond asked

"Yeah!" Catwoman hissed "Seriously

"Why did you do that?" Nightwing asked

"I needed to get to this bank" Batman Beyond said

"Why?" Arsenal said

"Because something happens here that will change things" Batman Beyond said

"What?" Catwoman said

"I can't tell you, but those three are not suppose to be here" Batman Beyond said

"So what are you going to do?" Arsenal asked

"Stop them!" Batman Beyond said running off

"Okay, so how?" Nightwing asked

"Who knows?" Catwoman said

* * *

"Where do you think those brats are?" Harley asked

"RIGHT HERE!" Batman Beyond shouted

"That idiot" Catwoman hissed

"Well, come on!" Arsenal shouted firing an arrow at Deadshot, who just blew it out of the sky. "Okay then

"Why are we dealing with these punks?" Boomerang asked

"Who cares! Just waste them" Harley said

"Oh great, who brought the cheerleader" Catwoman said

"Excuse me, who are you to talk hussy?"

"HUSSY!" Catwoman said

"Oh boy" the guys said looking away

"Yeah like I said Hussy" Harley smirked before a whip was introduced making her fall to the ground as she was pulled forward into Catwoman's boot. "How does that taste?"

"Almost as good as this" Harley said swinging her bat which Catwoman sidestepped.

"Oh yoo-hoo" Boomerang said as he chucked a couple of boomerangs at Nightwing and Batman Beyond

"DOWN" Batman Beyond said looking at the Australian thug.

"Lawton!" Boomerang said

"Hang on" Deadshot said throwing out a smoke grenade. "Quinn, come on!" Deadshot said

"What?" Harley said as she was pulled away after Catwoman's whip was removed from her neck. The three got away

* * *

"So what did they get away with?" Catwoman asked

"I'm not sure" Batman said looking around the crime scene

"Check box 1138" Batman Beyond said as he pointed to a broken safety deposit box door which was hanging on its hinges

"What was in there?" Arsenal asked

"I'm picking up traces of..." Batman said stopping from shock

"Batman?" Catwoman asked

"Anti-Matter, and trace amounts of Korosensei's DNA" Batman said

"What, someone had a tentacle of Korosensei's stashed in here and those three took it?" Catwoman said

"Why?" Nightwing said "Or can't you say?" he said turning to Batman Beyond

"I don't know, my mentor locked those files, but all I can say is that it isn't on Waller's orders since she's dead and Director Diggle would never do anything this stupid with SHIELD watching" Batman Beyond said

"So who could have hired them?" Catwoman asked, later she would Green Lantern to look for them

* * *

"I'm on it" Green Lantern said as she hovered over the street seeing the trio of Suicide Squad members. They were carrying a cylinder so she followed them over head. She frowned when they came to a stop so she willed a device to listen to them.

"We have to destroy this" Deadshot said

"We can't remember they want this"

"Why are we even working for them anyway?" Harley asked

"Because we needed to get this sample. I'm not even sure where 'he' got it from" Deadshot said

"Do we have to hand it over?" Boomerang said

"I would" a man said walking up to the three.

'Who are you?" Green Lantern said

"SO why do you want the sample?" Deadshot asked

"Simple, I'm working on a cure for the monster" the man said this made Green Lantern surprised

"No you're not, there has been several attempts and each one blew up. And you weren't on hat docket" Deadshot said

"I see, so Director Diggle did send you after all, she is quite clever. So the Oversight has sent its contingency plan for me has it?" the man said

"We will stop you" Deadshot said

"No you won't" the man said fading away

"A cure for Korosensei?" Green Lantern said

"That dude is scarier than Diggle, so why not hand him the sample?" Boomerang asked as Green Lantern descended while Batman Beyond and Isogai appeared ready to apprehend them. The main Batman nodded to Green Lantern who willed a cage into existence trapping them

* * *

"HEY WHAT GIVES!" Harley shouted

"Two bats, there are two of the bloody" Boomerang shouted before he was stopped by Deadshot

"I'm sorry for my foul mouth bogan of a teammate" Deadshot said

"HEY!" Boomerang exclaimed as he shoved Deadshot's hand away

"No worries, now why are you here?" Batman asked

"The better question Bats, is why you are here" a gruffer Australian voice said as they all faced the new comer: Deathstroke!

"Oh shit" Batman said

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with the next side story chapter which now ties in with the cure plot of the AC Manga, also for those that don't know a bogan is defined as an uncouth or unsophisticated person, regarded as being of low social status. so kind of like an Australian Redneck since they are a common reference point. Be warned in the next couple of chapters I might use Aussie Slang for Boomerang**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flip side**


	3. Chapter 3

"So wait a minute, teh Suicide Squad has been called in to deal with this guy?" Arsenal asked

"It appears so, but the fact you're her makes this complicated" Deathstroke said

"So why are we even talking to these punks?" Boomerang asked

"Because you're on our turf" Batman Beyond said

"So, isn't it past your bedtime?" Harley Quinn asked

"We're on vacation" Catwoman said recently arriving

"So what are we going to do about this?" Deadshot asked. Deathstroke was silent as he review the situation. The kids were right when they said it was their area, but Director Diggle had sent them on the mission to stop the man they were after. He could have them help the squad. But it could be dangerous, since they were dealing with him, a man the people called Armament, he was a weapons dealer with a speciality for exotic weapons, and the bank vault the Squad raided was Armament's which contained a stolen tentacle of Korosensei

"I'm contacting the Director and see what she's says" Deathstroke said

"You can't be serious" Boomerang said

"I. AM" Deathstroke said "Just put and watch them"

"You want us to watch a bunch of kids?" Deadshot said

"I was talking to the kids" he added walking off

"Arsehole" Boomerang said before turning to the kids and pulling out a beer.

"What is that?" Catwoman asked

"A Cooper's Pale Ale. Want one?" Boomerang asked

"We're underage" Green Lantern said

"Bummer" Boomerang said sucking the amber liquid down.

* * *

"Okay, just got words from the top. They're helping us" Deathstroke said

"Come on!" the squad said

"And she's sending us backup" Deathstroke said

"Who?" Harley asked

"Katana, Flag and Killer Frost" Deathstrok said as a Pave Low helicopter landed nearby dropping off the three people Deathstroke mentioned

"Wilson" Rick Flag, an army looking man said

"Flag" Deathstroke said

"What's with the brats?" a woman wearing a fur trimmed leotard said

"They are heroes from this area" Katana said smiling

"You're Tatsu right?" Catwoman asked seeing the woman wearing form fitting black samurai styled armour

* * *

"So who are we dealing with?" Flag asked

"An arm's dealer, from what I'm guessing" Batman Beyond said

"You're new" Flag said

"Batman Beyond"

"A time travelling Batman?" Flag asked "Anyway you never did say who we were dealing with Wilson

"Alejandro Wilcox" Deathstroke said

"The Exotic arms dealer?"Flag asked

"Yeah, and he was trying to off-load this" Deathstroke said rolling the canister containing the tentacle on the table.

"What is that?" Flag asked

"A tentacle made of Anti-matter." Batman said

"Yeah, it's estimated that this tentacle alone is worth 2,500" Batman Beyond said

"THAT MUCH!" the class exclaimed

"Do you know where he's holding the auction?" Flag asked

"Yeah, but we need someone to go in undercover and none of us could do it" Deathstroke said

"So who do we send in?" Harley asked

"We may have an idea" Batman said as those gathered looked at Green Lantern and Catwoman who were blushing

* * *

"Why did I agree to this again?" Kataoka asked as she adjusted her hair.

"We need you do get eyes on Armament, luckily we were able to get you a pre-auction showing. Now remember your dialogue and act naturally" Flag said

"You act natural in this kind of dress" Kataoka said as she wore a single shouldered dress with had a bit of the midriff sections missing and a long slit up the side of her skirt, she also wore silver heels and had her hair done so it had tendrils around her face and curls at the bottom. Soon she reached the man dubbed Armament; he was a Latino looking man wearing a black suit minus the tie. He had a devil may care attitude

"Sp you are Felicia Silvario?" Armanent asked

"Oui, that I am mister" Kataoka said using a French accent

"Call me Armament" he said "Now shall we?" Armament asked as he showed Kataoka various high tech and never before seen weapons, "This is teh Freeze Gun of Mr Freeze, Joker Gas Grenades, Pumpkin Bombs, the glider is sold seperately, Shock gauntlets, Adamantium claw gloves, 1.5 kilos of Wakandan Vibranium, 1.2 Kilos of Krptonite, Captain Cold's Freeze Gun, Heat Wave's fire gun, The Muramasa Blade forged from the soul of Wolverine! A pair of mystical swords, and this is my ultimate prize, Tentacles from a bearing of Anti-matter, $500 per gram" Armament said

"I see, so when will bidding begin?" Kataoka asked

"In five minutes" Armament said.

* * *

Soon the auction started and Kataoka was seated in a good view, she knew Deadshot would be looking at her, she would hold up her betting paddle at a particular item allowing thme to move in and take down Armament. Then she could finally deal with Batman Beyond.

"What are you waiting for?" Boomerang asked in her ear peice

"Something speical" Kataoka said as Armament went over the items. One item got Batman Beyond's attention

"What is he doing with that?" the futuristic Dark Knight said

"What do you mean?" Isogai asked

"That is an Ionic scrambler. It uses Ionic energy to confused the pathways of the brain making it so the target would be able to fucntion properly, it is not suppose to be invented for another twenty years, and the device next to it is Phase Shifter, it moves objects out of this world's nautral frequency allowing rescuers to gain access to people trapped under rubble. Now imagine someone using that on say a bank vault. It is also a device for fifteen years in the future, how the hell does he have those devices?"

"SO we need to interrogate him to find out" Flag said

* * *

"And now we move onto the main reason most of you are here tonight, Anti-Matter tentacles. There is about two kilos taken out from under the noses of SHIELD and ARGUS" Armament said "And bidding starts at $500, every bid increases the amount of Antim-matter that is sold, so do I hear 500, thanks, do I hear 1000, tahnks you, do I hear 2000?" Armament started the bidding. once it gotr to 3000, Kataoka lefted up her paddle. "3000 from the french girl, do I hear?" he started to ask as a bullet whizzed in and impacted him.

"Got him" Deadshot said

"No you didn't he's got an energy shield on"

"Auction's over. Time to flee" Armament said as The heroes and Suicide Squad crashed the party, Kataoak ran out wit the other bidders. Batman Beyond snuck in with his claoking on and cornered Armament

"where did you get the future tech?" Batman asked

"Beyond this time, for you see Alejandro Wilcox is an alias, my real name is that of Akito Yanagisawa, the great nephew of Kotaro Yanagisawa, and I'm here to make sure he wins" Akito said laughing evilly


	4. Chapter 4

"Um say what?" Batman Beyond asked

"Didn't you hear me, I'm from your time" Akito said

"Okay, good. At least now I know why everything's all mixed up" Batman Beyond said

"So you're the bat, nice to meet a legend conjured up by thugs and idiots" Akito said

"At least I'm good, unlike you and your great uncle" Batman Beyond said

"But I'm smarter" Akito said using the phaser to go through the wall

"Bastard" Batman Beyond said "You're not getting away" he shouted

* * *

"Spread out, we have to find this guy" Deathstroke said

"We will" Catwoman said

"It's going to be hard" Batman Beyond said

"How come?" Batman asked

"He's using future technology" Batman beyond

"How do you know?" Deathstroke asked

"We met" Batman Beyond said "And what's worse is that the guy is from my time and he's related to the pain in the ass known as Shiro"

"Oh great, all we need is a futuristic Yanagisawa with high tech" Arsenal said

"So how do we beat him?" Flag asked

"Its going to be tough" Batman beyond sighed

* * *

"Shit, how did he get here" Akito said

"Who?" a buyer asked

"Batman, well the Batman of my time" Akito said

"So you brought a second bat to this time?" the buyer said

"No, I have no idea how he got here" Akito said worried as he poured a drink

"So how are you going to deal with him?" The buyer asked

"You think that's all I brought?" Akito said "Heck the Ionic scrambler will probably do him in!"

"Good, and when he's done take the suit" the buyer said

"Don't worry I'll get it, but it will be a bit bloody" Akito said

* * *

"We found this Akito Yanagisawa" Flag said

"Where?" Catwoman asked

"He's holed up here" Flag said pointed to an abandoned building in the arewa.

"So how are we getting him?" Green Lantern asked

"You're not. The Squad will handle him. Heck I hope he uses that scrambling thing on Harley

"What?" Harley asked shocked

"Might make you sane" Flag said

"Bite me soldier boy" Harley said

"That would be something" Batman Beyond said

"You too bat boy" Harley said

"Either way we'll take it from here" Flag said as he, Harley, Boomerang, Deadshot and Killer Frost walked out leaving Deathstroke and Katana behind with the Class-E students

"Stay here on standby and wait for our request" Deathstrok said before leaving

"Got it" they said

'Screw that' Batman Beyond said slipping out.

* * *

A while later Batman Beyond had reached the site before the Suicide Squad. He needed to get that tech first, plus he needed to do this

"So did you bring it?" the buyer said

"What do you think?" Akito said "Of course I brought it"

"So what does it do?" the buyer said

"Its a molecular disruptor. In other words it's a disintegrator" Akito said holding up a large cannon.

"Nice to know" Batman Beyond said a she descended and pulled out several disk like batarangs and threw them at the cannon and other future tech

"What's that going to do?" Akito asked as he heard electricity surging

"EM Batarangs" Batman Beyond said

"Well didn't see that coming" the buyer said as he left "At least I got the thing for Shiro"

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Akito shouted

"I'm taking my investment and leaving" the buyer said

* * *

"So now it's just you and me" Batman Beyond said

"So be it" Armament said as he threw an uppercut, which Batman dodged by back stepping then launching a right hook into a knee to the gut. Armament slid back and he grabbed a needle and injected into his arm

"And that was?" Batman Beyond asked

"A nanite augmentation injection" Armament said as blue circuitry lit up on his arms and face "Just a little something created by Ritsu Ji"

"Ritsu?" Batman Beyond "She's alive in our time?"

"Yes, Project Vision gave her eternity and she in turn created the next age of technology" Armament said

"So why are using her work for evil" Batman Beyond said

"Because I can" Armament said

* * *

"Okay" Flag said "We've got a problem"

"The future Batman" Deathstroke said

"Seems like it" Flag said

"Great, Bats is screwing things up again" Harley scowled

"So what now?" Deadshot said

"We back him up" Deathstroke said

"Do we bloody have to?" Boomerang asked

"Yes" Deathstroke said loading a round into the chamber of his gun. He looked to the left and saw the Class-E Green Lantern flying next to them

* * *

"Okay that hurt" Batman Beyond said as he was thrown into a wall. He equipped a batarang into the wrist launcher and aimed at Armament

"Like that's going to do something" Armament sneered

"No, But this will!" Green Lantern said as a massive Energy hammer smacked into Armament. Disorientating him a bit giving Arsenal enough time to jump in and used a couple of explosive arrows to blow him back a bit.

"Pull the legs out from under him" Arsenal smirked as a bolo wrapped around his legs and Catwoman leapt over him with her whip wrapping around his neck and being brought down

"Batman Beyond!"

"Hey Kataoka" Batmam Beyond smiled

"Oh no, you do not get to go 'Hey Kataoak with me after the shit you just pulled" Catwoman said as Armament got back up

"KATAOKA DODGE!" Batman shouted throwing an EMP Batarang at the giant

"OPEN FIRE!" Flag shouted as he Deadshot, Deathstroke, and Boomerange landed. Killer Frost used her freezing power to make sure he stayed still

"Hey big guy" Harley said smacking him in the face with her mallet before drawing out her baseball bat and smashing it in between his legs.

"Thanks you Harley" Katana said slashing at Armament's back.

"You think that will be enough" he strained through the pain

"No, but this will" Batman Beyond said picking up a headband and approached

"What are you doing?" Batman asked landing with Nightwing and Flash next to him.

"Simple, this is a device that will make it so he is in a waking coma" Batman Beyond said

"Good, we'll chuck him somewhere and make sure he never escapes" Deathstroke said

"Can't agree more" Flag said.

* * *

"So my time is done here" Batman Beyond said

"So you going to stay awhile longer, or are you going to head back?" Isogai asked

"As much as I want to stay I have to head back, my mentor will kill me for staying this long and fixing the past" Batman Beyond said

"Thank you, for coming back to help us" kataoka said

"No problem, you know; you're not nearly as bad as you are in my time

"Wait what?" Kataoka asked

"See you" Batman Beyond said as a portal opened

"Hold on get back here" Kataoka shouted "Grr, remind me to punch him next time I see him"

"Yes dear"

* * *

Batman Beyond exited the portal and went over to a locker and opened it up to reveal a dummy

"So did you accomplish your mission?"

"Yanagisawa is in deep deep waking sleep and being held in the darkest pits of ARGUS and your team is gdoing fine.

"I know that" the man said revealing himself to Isogia, only he was in his forties. He had a gentle smile on his face, watching as teh Young Batman, his protoge got changed

"Anything happen while I was gone?" Batman Beyond asked

"Nothing the other's couldn't handle" Isogai said lighting a pipe, "What about you, did you see them?"

"No...unfortunately not" Batman Beyond said picking up a framed picture inside his locked

"I'm sorry Hideki, we'll find them one day" Isogai said as Batman Beyond removed his mask to reveal sky blue hair and deep golden eyes.

"I know, and I promised myself I would, otherwise I wouldn't be Hideki Shiota, their son" Hideki said

"Good, now come on Kimi's upstairs waiting for you and so is Meg. She cooked curry tonight" Isogai said

"Please tell me she forgot about the promise to hit me" Hideki said following his foster father up the steps leading out of the bunker.

"Maybe, and that is all I'm saying" Isogai laughed

* * *

 **G'day Guys sorry for the wait with this but now that its over I can reveal to you what the next couple of Side stories are going to feature around: Miraculous, Supergirl, Gambit and a what if story, so tune for those**

 **and until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
